Tsunade's Harem
by FutaLoverSteve
Summary: Originaly on Adult Fanfiction (dot) org by hiroshima69


Naruto walked along the busy streets of Konoha for the first time in two and a half years, alone, looking around nostalgically. He had just returned from his long trip with Jiraiya, the perverted toad-sennin, who had left him at the gate, saying he had to report to the Hokage instantly. _He probably just rushed off to the hot springs_ , Naruto thought with a snicker.

Konoha looked just as inviting and lively as it had thirty months ago, and the five Hokage's faces etched onto the mountain had looked as inspirational and magnificent as always; it felt good to be home.

He couldn't wait to show everyone how powerful he had become, to tell everyone stories about his adventures, to taste Ichiraku's perfect ramen, _and to see Sakura_. The thought of finally being able to see his pink-haired crush made his heart race excitedly. He thought about his pink haired teammate every day since he had left, wondering what she looked like now, how she would react to seeing him, if she would ever finally be his.

"Naruto?" A familiar, female voice shouted excitedly from behind him.

Naruto froze, his heart rate shooting up. _Oh how he had missed that sweet voice_. He turned around to face his childhood crush sprinting at him, her wonderful pink hair fluttering around freely in the wind. "Sakura-Ch." Naruto greeted, getting cut off by her hug, her slender arms wrapping around him tightly. Naruto returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her lithe frame, his eyes widening as he felt her two _large_ mounds pressing tightly against his chest.

"I'm really happy to see you again Naruto, I've missed you so much," she whispered sultrily into his ear, breathing hot air as her moist lips gently brushed his earlobe. Shivers ran down his spine; this was the first time she had ever been happy to see him, and when had she become so… seductive?

She let go of him, finally giving him a chance to see her, Naruto couldn't help but stare admiringly, _she really had grown_. Taking after her mistress, her tight red vest looked ready to burst at her large bust. Her black spandex shorts clung to her long, powerful, toned thighs like a second skin, and her black boots rose to just below her knees. She looked sexy, seductive, and powerful.

"So, what do you think? Am I more womanly now?" She asked teasingly, gracefully placing her gloved hand on her shapely hip. Her mischievous green eyes gazed confidently into his, completely void of any of her old insecurities.

"Definitely, you look even more beautiful than before. And… Well, you know," he said, his face reddening as she beamed at him adorably.

"And, what?" She asked slyly, egging him on. She looked so cute and innocent despite the way her green eyes gleamed at him mischievously.

"Well, I don't know… Powerful," he paused, flustered, "and seductive," He admitted, blushing embarrassedly. "What about me? Do I seem more, uhh, manly to you?"

"Hmm, you've still got some ways to go," she said truthfully, ignoring the urge to squeal in delight at his praise. "But you look like you've really gotten a lot stronger. I'll bet you've learned a whole bunch of new techniques, right?"

"Oh yea, Ero-sennin taught me tons of new techniques," he said, bragging happily. _For the first time ever, Sakura was praising him, and not Sasuke_. "And how did you find me so fast?"

She giggled at his bragging, _typical_ , she thought. "Jiraiya reported in dummy, and oh I've learned a few things from Tsunade-sama, myself," she admitted slyly. _Like, how to seduce and dominate a male and make him desperately beg for me to fuck his ass, for example_ , she thought to herself, giddily. "I would _loove_ to show you what I've learned, Naruto. Why don't we go to our old training ground and have a friendly spar?" She asked innocently, eager to claim him. _I'm going to make you my little bitch Naruto. I'm going to fuck you until you literally come crawling back for more_ , she thought to herself lustfully, licking her rosy lips in excitement.

"Alright!" He shouted enthusiastically, his blue eyes lighting up in excitement at the prospect of showing off his skills to his childhood crush, completely oblivious to what she intended to do to him.

Following her to the old training ground, Naruto smiled when they finally arrived, gazing around at the sight of the familiar training ground. It was a simple grassy clearing, completely secluded by trees. _There was the pole I was tied to during the Genin test_ , he thought nostalgically, smiling at the sweet memories; _the pole looked a lot smaller than it used to_. Focusing on the pink-haired beauty in front of him, Naruto shook off the feeling that something was wrong, despite the triumphant smile etched across Sakura's young, teenage face.

Reaching for his kunai in his back pocket, Naruto's eyes widened in shock, _he couldn't move his body!_ _Genjutsu_! Thousands of pink leaf petals circled around him, blinding his vision.

When the leaves had disappeared he found himself in a new place. _This is an extremely powerful genjutsu,_ he concluded nervously. The old nostalgic training-ground was gone, replaced by a dark plane of space.

Naruto tried not to panic looking down at his naked body, noticing his ankles, thighs, waist, arms, and wrists were cuffed by a cold, thick metal. Desperately pulling at the chains to bring his hands together and make a ram seal to channel his chakra and dissipate the genjutsu, Naruto soon gave up. _Genjutsu was his biggest weakness._

The chains pulled at him, manipulating his body to position him with his arms spread apart, and his nude ass suspended in the air.

His heart rate sped up when he felt a gloved hand carefully gently caress his vulnerable bum as if it were the most precious thing in all the shinobi nations. "S-Sakura-chan, is that you?"

The gloved hand instantly stopped caressing his firm bum, striking it with the force of a train causing the vulnerable blond to cry out in pain.

The chains pulled at him again, manipulating his body so that he was on the invisible floor, his toned arms and legs spread out. Looking up Sakura, Naruto gasped. The look on her face promised pain.

"Let's get a few things straight, Na ru to," she said childishly, singing her words as she placed her boot on his penis, as if it were her property. "From now on, you belong to me. You are my slave, and I am your mistress. Now, address me as _Mistress_ ; repeat after me, ' _Mistress_.'"

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned, staring up at her confusedly. What the hell was going on? This was the most bizarre genjutsu he had encountered yet.

"Wrong answer," she said darkly, her lustful green eyes narrowing intimidatingly as her childish demeanor instantly disappeared. She stomped her boot onto penis, crushing his balls. "Let's try again. Repeat after me, 'Mistress, please stop crushing my small dick underneath your boot.'"

"Mistress, please stop crushing my small dick underneath your boot!" He shouted, desperately. Sakura instantly lifted her foot from his dick, smirking at his submission.

"Gooood boy, Naruto," she praised as if she were speaking to a child, as she rubbed his penis with her boot. "Ooh, what's this? Naruto enjoys being degraded does he?" She asked, grinning predatorily, when she noticed his cock was hardening.

Naruto looked away from the two green eyes gleaming at him in amusement, his face beet red from humiliation, mortified that he was getting aroused.

"Answer, slut," She shouted at him commandingly, stomping her foot down on his cock again, causing the humiliated blond to cry out in pain.

"Yes, mistress," Naruto whimpered shamefully, his cock growing even harder under her boot.

Taking her foot off his cock when he admitted her rough treatment was turning him on, Sakura willed the chains to place Naruto in his previous submissive position, exposing his beautiful, smooth ass once again. She spanked it; she spanked his beautiful, round ass, knowing fully well the horny young boy loved it. "Of course you do," she said, spanking his ass again, causing his stiff cock to twitch with each spank. "Look how that tiny cock of yours twitches excitedly every time I spank you."

Spanking him one last time for good measure, Sakura plunged a single, wet digit into his tight anus, enjoying the yelp he made. Shoving a second finger in the hole she curled her fingers looking for his prostate. _Found it_.

"Oohh!" He couldn't help it; he moaned lustfully, involuntary arching his back as much as the chains would let him. Precum began escaping his throbbing cock freely, drizzling on the dark floor.

"You like that, you little submissive bitch?" She asked cooingly, as if she were talking to a toddler. "You like your mistress fingering your horny ass?"

"Oooohhh, yess," Naruto admitted shakily. He couldn't stop the slutty moans from escaping as she expertly fingered his sweet spot.

She slapped his ass, continuing to hammer his prostate with her fingers. "Yes, who?"

"Ooohh! _Yes Mistresss_!" He yelled desperately, shouting her name the loudest he had yelled the entire genjutsu.

Smirking triumphantly, Sakura snaked her free hand around his waist and gripped his length, hard as steel and slick with precum, and began to quickly pump it as her other hand hammered his prostate.

"Cum for your mistress!"

Naruto woke up from the genjutsu with a start, with a kunai at his neck, a mess in his pants, and an erection hard as steel.

"S-Sakura-Chan?" He stammered, his face beet red. The bubblegum-haired dominatrix was grinning victoriously, straddling his shapely waist, with one hand on the ground and the other with a kunai at his neck. Surely she could feel his stiff dick poking her bare thigh through his pants, or at least feel the large, sopping, wet-spot left behind from the powerful genjutsu she had him trapped in earlier.

Sakura threw the kunai away, her now free hand caressing his soft, whiskered face with her gloved hand. "Aww, is little Naruto excited from my genjutsu? Does he like being my little bitch?" She cooed, as if she were talking to a baby.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" She whispered seductively in his ear. Her free hand abandoned his adorable whiskers, wandering down to the wet mess in his pants. Naruto gasped when he felt her small hand softly grab his stiff cock through his pants. "Do you want me make you like my little bitch and fuck you, Naruto?"

"Ahh, Sakura-chan," Naruto moaned, embarrassed and confused.

Sakura giggled at his embarrassment. He was already her bitch; there was nothing that would stop her from having her wicked way with him. "Get on your hands and knees for your mistress, bitch," she said, lifting her long, toned leg from off his wet erection, before flipping him over onto all fours with the super strength the slug-sennin had taught her.

"Good boy," she purred, mostly to herself, as he made no move to stop her from getting him into his submissive position, just as she knew he wouldn't. Getting on her knees behind him, she slowly pulled his orange pants down, exposing his round, tanned bum.

Sakura placed a small hand on each cheek, caressing the two smooth globes like they were precious gems. "You have a beautiful ass Naruto, tanned, perfectly smooth, round and supple," she praised. _And I'm going to fuck it_ , she thought, cackling to herself in delight, spreading the two firm buns apart, revealing the tight puckered hole.

Standing up, she walked around her submissive toy, getting on her knees in front of him. She smiled slyly at him, reaching into her pocket, pulling out the only tool she had, and dangled it in front of Naruto. "Do you know what these are Naruto?"

Naruto nodded embarrassedly; having traveled around with Ero-Sennin for the past two and a half years, of course he knew what they were: anal beads. Five _Very_ large anal beads, and he had a good idea of where they were going.

She leaned in, whispering into his ear, "Do you know where they're going?"

Naruto shook his head, still too embarrassed to speak to his mistress.

She leaned back, the smile on her face broadening. He obviously knew where they were going, but was too embarrassed to admit they were going to be stuffed up his tight ass. _This will be fun_ , she thought excitedly.

"Open your mouth," she ordered, a predatory grin forming on her beautiful, teenage face.

He complied, barely opening his mouth, causing her to pout adorably. "How do you expect me to get these lubricated, Naruto? Now come on, be a good boy, and open wide for your mistress," she said seductively, her lustful, green eyes staring into his.

Ignoring the heat rushing to his face, and the exciting throb of his cock every time she referred to herself as his mistress, Naruto opened his mouth wide, instantly feeling a small gloved hand delicately shove a large metal bead in his mouth.

"There, that's a good boy," she whispered breathily, stroking his soft, exotic cheek with her gloved hand, her lustful, green eyes not leaving his while he erotically sucked on the large, metal bead in his mouth. "That's a good little bitch."

Sakura gently pulled at the beads, signaling to open his mouth. She cooed in delight when he complied, opening his mouth obediently like a child at the dentist as she pulled the bead out of his mouth and put the next one in.

Gently tugging at the beads once more, she pulled them out when he opened his mouth again, and, not even bothering to have him lubricated the other three beads, she stood up, making her way over to his neglected bum.

Getting on her knees behind him, she spread the two pert cheeks apart, exposing the tight hole. After sucking on her gloved fingers, she plunged one into his tight, little ring of muscle causing him to gasp. Grinning, she added a second and a third finger into the excessively tight passage, causing him to suck in a breath as his tight asshole was stretched.

"God you're so tight," Sakura whispered, amazed, as she probed his virgin anus. The hot, velvety walls gripped her fingers tightly, massaging them, as she probed the cavern, while the entrance clamped down on the base of her fingers like a boa constrictor. "Remember this?" Sakura asked devilishly, curling her fingers.

"Ooh," Naruto moaned wantonly, his rock-hard cock jumping up excitedly, smacking his toned tummy.

"Sensitive, are we?" Sakura asked seductively, her smile broadening at his slutty response. Mistress Tsunade would be pleased; the little cock slut would make a great addition to her harem. She felt pride in dominating him, she hadn't expected him to submit so easily; yet here he was, obediently on his hands and knees, his cock hard as steel, with her fingers stuffed in his ass.

Sakura shoved a fourth finger into the puckered hole causing the discomforted boy to wiggle his round ass on her hand. Finally, Sakura removed her fingers from her boy-toy's pert bum, leaving it gaping hungrily for attention.

"Do you want me to stuff these up your little ass, Naruto?" She asked huskily, biting back a groan as she forced the first bead into the unyielding ring of muscle. God she was wet; her former teammate submitting to her was making her clit ache.

When her embarrassed boy-toy didn't respond to her question, she slapped his smooth, little ass, _hard,_ causing him to yelp. "Answer your mistress!"

"Y-Yes, mistress," he replied shyly, causing Sakura to hold back a squeal of delight at his submissiveness as she pushed the second and then third bead in.

"You like that Naruto? You like having you mistress play with your ass? Making you her little bitch?" She asked, her voice sugar sweet, shoving the fourth bead in the abused hole.

"Yes, Mistress." Naruto whimpered, his fingers digging in to the ground as his mistress stuffed the fifth and final bead into his asshole. He did like Sakura playing with his ass, he did like being her little bitch. It was sick, it was perverse, it was humiliating, and yet his neglected cock was begging for attention, throbbing painfully hard and oozing precum. Actually, he didn't _like_ it; he _loved_ it.

"How does it feel, slut?" She asked darkly, reaching around his legs, clasping his eager cock, slick with precum, in her small, gloved hands she pumped it agonizingly slow, careful not to let him cum. "How does it feel having your greedy ass stuffed like a cheap whore?"

"Ohh, Mistress it feels soo good, sooo full," Naruto cried wantonly, frantically humping her hand desperately for release. "Oh Mistress, I'm so close, _so close_!"

Sakura smirked, stopping her ministrations, leaving the boy writhing vulnerably in front of her, whimpering like a puppy. She felt empowered; _it was time to twist him into an obedient cock slut_. Slapping his deliciously fuckable, heart-shaped ass, she stood up moving up to his front side again.

Naruto pitifully looked up at Sakura; she was staring at him with a mix of amusement and triumph, causing him to wonder what he was going to have to go through to cum again. His eyes wandered down to her tight spandex shorts. His eyes widened, they were _drenched_.

Naruto's blue eyes stared hungrily as Sakura unzipped her red vest; she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath, revealing her bare chest. Her two full breasts stood firmly on her flawless creamy alabaster skin. Despite the large size of the two mounds, they looked firm and supple as oranges. Her nipples were pointed outwards stiffly, their beautiful areolas pink as her superlative hair.

Naruto's eyes trailed downwards as Sakura slid her tight, black spandex shorts down her long, creamy, smooth legs that he had lusted over for years, revealing a pink thong, utterly soaked at the bottom. Naruto groaned desirably at the erotic sight of her juices tricking from the drenched pink thong onto her powerful, toned inner-thighs.

Taking off her thong next, Sakura crouched down in front of Naruto, holding her dripping cloth in front of her submissive toy, still on all fours, pathetically desperate for release.

"Open wide, slut," she said, dangling the drenched, pink thong in front of his face, before stuffing it into his wide, eager mouth. Then she stood up, and began making hand seals.

What happened next caused Naruto to blink in disbelief. A penis sprouted out of Sakura's crotch, right above where her sopping wet pussy once was; a _very_ large penis, easily dwarfing his own. Sakura giggled at Naruto's shocked expression. "Worship it."

Naruto obediently got down on his knees, delicately grasping the monster cock in his hands as if he had never seen or touched a penis before. It felt strange holding someone else's cock, especially one so big; _he could barely wrap his fingers around the thick monster._ Sensing Sakura's impatience, he slowly pumped the massive cock, gradually picking up speed as she moaned in approval. Feeling bold, Naruto took the slobbery, pink thong out of his mouth before wrapping it around the base of the fat cock before continuing his pumping.

"Oohh, yes," Sakura moaned, slightly thrusting her shapely hips forward when Naruto started licking the tip of the cock like a lollipop as he pumped the base with his hand. "Now, be a good fuck-toy and suck your mistress's massive cock."

Wrapping his plump lips around the cock, Naruto took the first four inches in his wet, hot mouth, pumping the last five with his hand. Bobbing his head up and down as he pumped with his hand, he continued to take more and more of Sakura's massive length into his mouth.

"Oh yes, you like my giant cock don't you, you little whore?" Sakura jeered, thrusting her shapely hips forward, encouraging the blond to take more of her length.

Naruto moaned in agreement; he couldn't deny it, he really did love it. His cock jumped in excitement every time she degraded him, and his cock hadn't softened up in the slightest or even remotely hesitated leaking a trail of precum since he took her massive length in his eager mouth.

"Look at you, moaning like a wanton whore, your ass stuffed with anal beads while you suck your mistress off," Sakura continued; knowing the effect it had on her submissive boy-toy.

Naruto couldn't help it, the hand that had just began to massage his mistress' tightening balls, had shot down to his neglected cock in attempt to find release. _He needed to cum_. Naruto's eyes widened like dinner plates in surprise at her response; he wasn't prepared for Sakura to shove the meaty length to the back of his throat.

"Did your mistress say you could cum yet?" Sakura scolded sweetly as if she telling a child he wasn't allowed to eat a cookie before dinner. Naruto whined like a puppy as she held his head still, her massive length buried down his throat. It didn't hurt terribly, and every ninja had been trained to control their gag reflex, but it still felt strange to have a massive cock stuffed down his throat.

Finally the hands holding his head in place let him go; he instantly shot back from her cock. Breathing heavily with a trail of saliva connecting from her cock to his lips and a dazed look on his face; he had never looked more adorable in her opinion.

Grabbing her wet, massive cock and the back of his head, she shoved her saliva-covered cock between his greedy lips. She grabbed a fistful of the blond's hair as she shoved her entire length down his throat again. Instead of holding his head in place like last time, she pulled the entire length back out, only to repeatedly slam it back down his taut throat. Giving him a rough throat fucking.

"Get used to this, slut. I'm going to fuck your throat like this everyday," Sakura said darkly, her sugar-sweet voice gone. She pulled him back by his hair, causing her engorged member to pop out of his mouth. She stared down lovingly at her cock, coated in slobber. She loved slobber. "Suck my nuts, you little slut."

Naruto raised the sopping wet cock in his hand so it was nearly parallel with her toned tummy, giving him better access to her smooth nut sack. Pumping the massive cock at the new angle, he swooped his head down, capturing a single ball with his plump lips. Sucking the soft nut into his eager mouth like a vacuum, he stirred the ball around his mouth with his tongue. Sucking it like a vacuum again, he pulled his head away, forcing the nut out of his suctioning mouth with an audible pop. Capturing the other nut with his lips he took it in his hot mouth, giving it the same gentle treatment.

"That's it, get them all nice and wet," she said encouragingly, her grip tightening around his blond locks. Her ball churning in his mouth felt so good. She smacked his hand off her wet cock, causing the wet appendage to fall on his face with a wet smack. She let go of his hair, grasping her cock and rubbing the slimy member on his face, smearing slobber on his exotic, tanned skin.

Sucking gently on the nut, Naruto pulled his head back, forcing the second nut leave his mouth with the same audible pop.

"God, you look like such a filthy whore with your face covered in slobber, Naruto," Sakura said, condescendingly. He really did look like a filthy whore, but at the same time he had never looked more fuckable with his tanned face glistening with saliva. Grabbing a fistful of his hair again, she pulled him to her throbbing cock, sliding the slick member in between his open lips and down his throat until the entire member was buried in his throat. "Are you a filthy whore, Naruto?"

"Mmm hmmm," he murmured around her cock. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Let me show you how filthy whores are treated," Sakura said maliciously, pulling her cock out of his throat and back in, fucking it even more brutally than she had before. "Look at me while I fuck your throat!"

Naruto looked up, dazed, at the bubble-gum haired dominatrix as she fucked his throat. He marveled at her beauty, biting her lip adorably despite the way she was dominating him.

Naruto had fantasized many times about fucking Sakura, most of his life even. He had thought of the thousands of different ways they could've possibly fucked for their first time, yet none of them were remotely close. Never once had he pictured getting his throat roughly fucked by her massive cock, his ass stuffed with anal beads while she continually degraded him. And yet, the reality was so much more exciting than any of the alternatives he imagined.

Feeling her balls tighten, Sakura continued her merciless assault on his abused throat, relentlessly shoving her throbbing length down deep into his throat, knowing that a powerful orgasm was coming. Pulling her fat cock out of the blond's wonderful mouth, it instantly erupted like a volcano as she pumped it, spewing hot, thick ropes of cum all over his hair, face, and jacket.

Naruto stood up, licking his lips as he tasted the salty cum that came from his mistress. Without warning, Sakura delicately grabbed the blond's throat and pulled him in for a kiss. Naruto's eyes widened, he also didn't expect to be covered in spunk for their first kiss either, and for her to have a stiff cock that easily dwarfed his own, poking him in the stomach as a humiliating reminder that her cock was _much_ bigger than his.

Leaving his inexperienced lips, she pushed him into tree. Getting on her knees, she placed a small hand on the base of his cock and captured his throbbing cock in her mouth, easily taking it down her throat. _His pathetic cock is tiny compared to Mistress Tsunade's,_ she thought in amusement as she began to bob her head up and down on his petite shaft, expertly deepthroating him as her free hand roamed up underneath his jacket, feeling his rippling abs before going down to his soft balls, massaging them gently. She felt her cock reawaken, she _loved_ sucking cock, even if it was as tiny as his.

Naruto moaned boyishly, his hips writhing, as he received his first blowjob. It was clear that this was not the first blowjob she had given from the way she expertly twirled her tongue around his cock, how she sucked on it like a vacuum, and how she took it down her throat with ease. He ran his hands through the silky pink hair that he loved so much, as he stared down at the most erotic sight; Sakura's pink lips around his cock.

Naruto whimpered, the hand that was massaging his balls was now pulling at the anal beads in his bum, gently pulling the first one out. His hips bucked when she tugged the second bead out with more force, he was so close. He came with a howl when she mercilessly ripped the last three out, shooting ropes of cum into the pink-haired goddess' perfect mouth.

Naruto stood, his back against the tree, breathing heavily as he recovered from the powerful orgasm, the realization that he has just been completely dominated and had his ass toyed with by a woman finally sinking in. _And he had loved it._ He had loved being dominated, he had loved having his ass toyed with, he had loved being humiliated; he had loved it all. Gosh, he really was a submissive bitch.

Sakura stood up, getting on her tippy-toes in front of him. Grabbing him by the throat gently, as she did last time when they shared their first kiss, she pulled him into her. Knowing what his mistress wanted to do, Naruto opened his mouth, greedily accepting his own cum.

"Don't swallow it; hands against the tree." Sakura ordered him, the anal beads still in her hand.

Shakily turning around, Naruto presented his beautiful, round ass to his mistress, it's sphincter still gaping greedily, as he pressed his hands against the rough bark of the tree.

"Open your mouth," Sakura told him, for the third time today, shoving the anal bead that was just in his ass, into his spunk-filled mouth as he wantonly grinded his round ass on her massive length still covered in slobber from earlier.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to your tiny little asshole, Naruto?" She asked, her sultry voice quivering in excitement, as she lined up her massive cock with his tight puckered hole. "I'm going to fuck it like I fucked your throat."

"Ohh, yesss," Naruto hissed, arching his back as the massive cock intruded his orifice. "Oh it's so big, mistress. It's _soo_ big," he said, his voice quivering. He had felt so empty since she had cruelly ripped the beads out of his greedy asshole.

"You love getting fucked by my giant dick don't you?" Sakura asked, shoving the rest of her length into him, causing him to squeal into the analbead as she nailed his prostate. "Your tiny dick doesn't compare to my giant dick does it?" She taunted, slapping his cock, which had already stirred back to life, hard as a rock.

"No mistress, my tiny dick is so small compared to your giant dick," Naruto admitted wantonly through the analbead in his mouth, surprising the both of them; he had been very shy and embarrassed about being dominated by the pink-haired goddess. "I love your giant cock, Sakura."

Sakura struck his sexy bum with her gloved hand, _hard_ , causing it to jiggle and redden instantly.

"You forgot to address me as Mistress, you little cock slut," Sakura said, spanking his greedy bubble-butt again, enjoying how the tight sphincter constricted on her cock at each spank.

"Ohhh, spank me harder Mistress, slap my tiny cock. I've been a bad boy. I've been a bad little cock slut," Naruto begged, desperate to be humiliated and abused anywhere.

"You've been a naughty little cock slut, have you? Should I bring you to Mistress Tsunade to be punished?" Sakura questioned, reaching around him to slap his cock. "I bet you would love that wouldn't you? To have Mistress Tsunade bend you over the Hokage desk and fuck you in the ass with her giant cock while I fuck your throat."

"Oh God yes, please, Mistress." Naruto moaned at the thought of Sakura and the busty Hokage spit roasting him on the Hokage desk.

"You want a big, female cock stuffed in your slutty ass every day, don't you?" Sakura asked, slapping his ass. "To be Mistress Tsunade's obedient fuck toy."

Naruto moaned, that was _exactly_ what he wanted; exactly what he _needed_ ; a big fat, female cock up his ass every day.

Spanking Naruto's ass one more time, she pulled her fat cock out his ass, and spun him around so his back was to the tree. Pushing his lithe body against the tree, she grabbed him by his toned thighs, spreading them apart as she lifted him up against the tree giving her easy access to his gaping hole, begging to be fucked by her giant cock.

Drool escaped Naruto's mouth, running down his spunk-plastered face, as he squealed into the anal bead yet again as she impaled him with her massive cock, nailing his prostate at the perfect angle. Gripping Sakura's slender arms, he could only admire her perfect mounds, swaying powerfully as she plowed him. The anal beads dangled from his mouth, the bottom pair smacking against his collarbone from each mighty thrust of his mistress.

"Cum, my little fuck toy," She said, continuing to mercilessly fuck him into the tree, slapping his abused cock. She could feel herself getting close, as she continued to degrade her submissive boy-toy. "Cum all over yourself with your tiny cock."

Knowing her own release was coming, she finally showed attention to his neglected cock, aching and slick with precum, and began pumping it with her gloved hand as she continued to verbally degrade him, and fuck his tight ass against the tree.

Naruto quickly came, his entire body shaking as he had the most powerful orgasm of his life; his hot spunk flew all over his jacket and face.

Sakura moaned, his greedy, tight asshole clenched Sakura's throbbing cock in a vice-grip harder than ever as she continued to fuck him. Finally pulling out of his tight, hot ass, Sakura quickly pumped her massive cock with her hand, shooting the third load of the day that had erupted all over Naruto's hair, face, and jacket.

Breathing heavy, Sakura stared affectionately at Naruto's adorable spunk-covered face. He looked tired and dazed, the anal beads still dangling from his mouth. Sakura smiled; he too was now a part of Tsunade's little harem. The future was looking exciting.

Finally taking the analbead out of his mouth, he asked, "Umm, were you serious about Tsunade?"

Sakura giggled.


End file.
